


minky day

by supermanandjokbal



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermanandjokbal/pseuds/supermanandjokbal
Summary: Minkyung's 21st Birthday doesn't really go as expected.





	minky day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to AFF but decided heck I spend more time here I might as well.

Minkyung and Kyungwon have always had this unspoken thing between them. Anyone within a 5 mile radius of the two of them would be able to feel the odd tension, heck, even they knew there was something going on. 

(Siyeon has on multiple occasions told the both of them to "man the heck up" so their friends don't have to suffer) 

Minkyung wished she could actually gather enough courage to ask Kyungwon out properly. It was truly a mystery why she couldn't despite knowing that there's a 99% chance Kyungwon would say yes. 

Was it because she was afraid of the 1% chance of rejection? Was it the possibility of Kyungwon regretting after seeing how bad a girlfriend she was? Was it the fear that this was a dumb infatuation? 

Minkyung also wished she knew, because if she did, she'd be able to solve the problem. 

She confided in Nayoung about this whole weird "more-than-friends-but-less-than-lovers" cliche, thinking Nayoung would be the only person who wouldn't make fun of her and tell her to man up. 

She was wrong. 

"Let's be real, Minkyung. Kyungwon would definitely not reject you. A breath from you and she immediately does what you ask her to. If that isn't love I don't know what is," Nayoung chuckled, "As cute as it is seeing the both of you in denial about your feelings, all of us just wish you'd get together already." 

"I wish that too," Minkyung mumbled, but it didn't go unheard. "Then why don't you just ask her out? Your reasons for not doing so aren't the strongest, you know," Nayoung added, "This isn't a simple infatuation and you know it."

Of course she did. She's been pining over Kyungwon for the past 4 years. No one would think it was just an infatuation (not even dense beagle Jung Eunwoo).

"And the thing about you being a bad girlfriend," Nayoung almost scoffed, "The both of you already act like girlfriends and god knows Kyungwon loves every bit of you. There's literally nothing in your reasons that point to you not asking her out," Nayoung paused, "That's enough of me debunking all your dumb reasons. Now let me tell you what I think." 

"I think you're afraid that either of you will mess up and compromise your already amazing friendship." Minkyung was about to speak up when Nayoung held her palm out, effectively stopping her, "Which is frankly ridiculous because as it is the both of you bicker so much I'm afraid I'll have to mediate but the next moment the two of you are absolutely diabetic." 

Minkyung raised her hand, as if she was asking for permission to speak. Nayoung suppressed her laughter and gestured for Minkyung to go ahead. 

"I'm not even going to deny that I'm probably afraid because of that. But I'm happy with how things are right now, I don't think I'm ever going to take that risk," Minkyung sighed, "I'm happy enough just being someone important to Kyungwon," she whispered to herself, convincing herself more than anything. 

After a short period of silence, Nayoung spoke up, "What makes you think things will stay like this though? You might be fine with this, but what if Kyungwon gets tired of this and finds someone new? You'd be broken, wouldn't you?" 

Had it been anyone else, Minkyung would've gotten annoyed at the presumptuous thought, but this was Nayoung. She wasn't one to shoot .

"I," Minkyung stopped to collect her thoughts, "I'll get over her. She deserves to be happy and if someone else gives her that happiness then I'll accept it," Minkyung mumbled under her breath, "Even if it breaks me apart." 

"Look, it's nice and heartwarming that you're all cheesy and slightly gross, but you won't even need to think of that if you just," Nayoung took a breather, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but in Siyeon's words, man the hell up." 

-

Nayoung wasn't wrong at all. 

Kyungwon might already be tired of this "thing" because she's been going out with a lot more girls lately. 

Much unlike the lies she told Nayoung, she hated it. She wanted to be the person making Kyungwon smile like an idiot; she wanted to be the person that Kyungwon takes off her jacket for.

Most importantly, she wanted to be the person Kyungwon loves.

But she felt like Kyungwon was slipping further and further away. She hasn't seen the girl in 4 days, and while that seemed like a really short time, their friendship was the kind where they spent 3/4 of their days together.

There was hope though. It was going to be Minkyung's birthday in 6 days and her birthdays, at least for the past 5 years since her parents moved overseas for work, have always been her spending the entire day with the girls and Kyungwon sleeping over after that, showering her with compliments she'd never say any other day (which, in hindsight, was a really romantic way to spend her birthday)

Minkyung just wished something great would happen. 

-

4 days before her birthday, she got a call from Kyungwon. 

"Busy bee Kang Kyungwon actually has time to call me. What's up?" Minkyung started. 

"That was unnecessarily sarcastic but I miss you too, Minky," Minkyung felt her face heat up at Kyungwon's words and that nickname that never failed to cause butterflies in her stomach. 

"I never said I missed you but I'm not saying that I didn't," Minkyung teasingly replied. 

"Oh come on, how hard is it for you to say that you miss me?" she could almost envision the pout on Kyungwon's face. 

"I'll say it to you in 4 days when I see your dumb face again." Kyungwon was such an important part of her daily routine that just a week without seeing her favourite brunette made her feel unsettled.

"Yeah... um, that's what I called for. About that... I kind of can't make it. This girl I really like is planning to drink on Saturday so I'll probably need to take care of her till Sunday."

"Oh," Minkyung didn't even try to hide the disappointment and slight hurt in her voice. 

"I know I'm the world's worst best friend for this but I think she's really nice and pretty and I really don't want her to do things she'll regret in the-" Minkyung stopped her before she could hear more. As it was, her heart already felt terrible.

"No. It's alright. I mean, it's just one birthday without you. What makes you think you're all that important to me anyway," Minkyung suppressed the pain that she was feeling, "I'm going to hang up now, gotta meet someone soon. Have fun on your date, Kyungwonie." 

The moment the call ended, Minkyung sat down on her bed and fought back the tears that were about to spill. 

The fact that Kyungwon was going to spend the 29th of July with a girl that isn't Minkyung was enough to tell Minkyung that Kyungwon was moving on. 

She really should've listened to the many times everyone told her to man up and confess. Maybe then she would've been the one Kyungwon had to take care of on her birthday. 

Looks like her 21st birthday was going to be one of her saddest ones yet.

-

It wasn't terrible. 

Even though Kyungwon wasn't there, Nayoung and the other girls brought her out to the amusement park to play without her needing to pay a cent.

The best part was probably watching Eunwoo dramatically fall to the floor when it was decided that she was going to be paying for dinner (which ended up being almost $300 because Siyeon wanted to make the person paying suffer).

It also reminded Minkyung that her friends are possibly the most precious people ever because they decided to share the cost. 

(Minkyung swears there's something going on between Siyeon and Eunwoo beause Siyeon actually suggested sharing the cost first. Siyeon, mini Satan, actually did that). 

It was a fun day, it really was, but it wasn't the same. 

Especially when she walked into her apartment alone, without a brunette making it as hard as possible for her to go through the door without hitting the doorframe. 

Minkyung sighed as she lay on her bed, imagining a Kang Kyungwon lying down next to her.

The doorbell rang right as she was about to fall asleep. She glanced at the clock. 

"11.20pm... who'd visit me so late?" she muttered to herself. A single person came to mind, but she really didn't want to get her hopes up. 

She glanced through the peephole and saw the person she wanted to see the most. She hurriedly opened the door and was met with the smuggest grin she's ever seen. 

"Hey." the brunette raised her hand to wave slightly. 

"Don't you hey me, Kang Kyungwon. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on a date?" Minkyung was really glad she wasn't.

"Yeah, but I couldn't just leave my best friend alone on her birthday night to rot, could I?" Minkyung could feel a smile threaten to show on her face, but tried to keep a stoic expression. 

Which completely turned into a frown when Kyungwon continued, "So I brought my date here. She's waiting in the lobby." 

"What. The. Heck." was all Minkyung could say. "Why would you even-- Fine," Minkyung hissed, "Fine. I should see the pretty girl my best friend has been swooning over." 

"Yay! I love you Minky!" Kyungwon grinned. 

Minkyung didn't know what Kyungwon was playing at. How did Kyungwon not imagine how hurt Minkyung would be, especially after having a 'some' for the past 2 years? 

In the lift, Minkyung managed to say without fuming, "How pretty is she for you to be so crazy about her anyway? Is she prettier than me?"

Kyungwon scratched the back of her head, "I think I like her so much because everything she does reminds me of my first love." 

"Hold up you never told me about your first love! Also don't you dare avoid my question."

At this point Minkyung was playing a "how-many-times-can-Kang-Kyungwon-disappoint-me-in-a-day" game. 

But even though Kyungwon was making her feel like her heart could shatter anytime, she also made Minkyung smile her brightest smile the entire day. 

"Today's not the day for a long story," Kyungwon chuckled, "You should know you'll always be the prettiest person alive to me."

Minkyung was so confused. How could Kang Kyungwon so openly flirt with her when they were both a few seconds from meeting someone who's possibly Kyungwon's future girlfriend? 

The 'ding' from the lift halted their conversation and Minkyung walked out, looking around to find the girl who caught Kyungwon's attention. 

Kyungwon pointed at a tall lady. 

Her eyes landed on the tall lady's back. 

When the lady turned around, Minkyung got one of the best surprises of her life. 

"Mom?!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here? I thought you and dad had to be overseas this year?" 

"I did, but Kyungwon kept asking me to spare a bit of time since it's an important age for you," she gestured at the sheepish brunette, "She called us so often your dad booked a flight and told me to come here after the 8th time."

Her mom whispered in her ear, "Please tell me you like her back because god she is definitely my number 1 choice for a daughter-in-law." 

Minkyung laughed, whispering back, "I don't think I like her anymore. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her." 

Her mom chuckled, "Well, I'm pretty beat from that long flight. I'm staying at a hotel nearby, we can catch up tomorrow."

"Wait, why don't you just stay over at my place? My bed is king sized, there's room for two." 

"Ah, but there isn't room for three, now, is there?" her mom wriggled her eyebrows. After getting what her mom was trying to say, she blushed. 

"I'll text you the details, we can have breakfast together tomorrow!"  her mom did a little dance before leaving the lobby.

Minkyung turned to Kyungwon, "So... my mom is your date?" she jestered.  

Kyungwon nervously laughed, "Um.. surprise?" 

Minkyung playfully hit Kyungwon multiple times before she hugged the girl, "You're amazing, you know?" 

"It's really weird to hear this right now since it's usually me who showers you with sugary sweet comments on your birthday. But hey, I'll take it," Kyungwon wrapped her arms around Minkyung's waist, "You're worth being amazing for," her breath tickled Minkyung's ear. 

Minkyung pulled back and smiled, her eyes turning into crescents, "You're probably the best best friend in the world, don't you think?" 

Kyungwon gazed lovingly into Minkyung's eyes, "I don't need to be the world's best best friend if I can be Kim Minkyung's girlfriend."

"Is this a confession?" 

"I don't know. Are you going to say yes if it is?" 

"Hmm," Minkyung pretended to be deep in thought, "No." 

Kyungwon's face showed her obvious shock, "Wait what?" 

"Because I'll do this instead," Minkyung leaned forward and pressed her lips against Kyungwon's soft ones. 

It wasn't the romantic kiss under the cherry blossom tree that Minkyung always wanted and it wasn't the fiery kiss of jealousy that Kyungwon always imagined, but it was perfect.

No matter what kind of first kiss scenario it was, the both of them knew that as long as it was with the other, it'll be as perfect as can be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm mad for attempting to write something so cheesy and romantic but I can't make 2kyung angst no matter how much I try. I honestly wanted to continue it but if I did I definitely wouldn't make it in time for Roa's birthday so maybe I'll continue this painfully fluffy thing in the future.  
> 
> Also I didn't proofread this so feel free to tell me about the mistakes I made!!! Comments are also well appreciated ^^ 


End file.
